Hold Me, Protect Me, Love Me
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Fem-America had a good life until a stalker came into it. Now she's fallen hard for her new collage professor, who wishes to help her predicament. AU. Variose pairings, EXTREME GENDERBENDING! I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a horrible person, I know. I will finish my other stories. Eventually.**

**But hello if you're a new (or an old) reader!!**

**(Extra special hello's to return readers~)**

**Know this: Gen-flip rules!!**

**Now:**

**Hold Me, Protect Me, Love me**

**CHAPTER NUMERO UNO!! **

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

The day itself was mostly normal.

Mostly.

It started like any other, with hotcakes made homemade by her brother. "You should really learn how to cook, Avery." he placed a plate in front of her.

She squeezed a bunch of syrup on the cakes, watching as it nearly overflowed the top of the plate. "Mattie, you know I can cook!"

"I know, but you're far too lazy to actually do it. And it's Matthew." whispered the tall, meek blonde.

"I'm your older sister, I'll call you whatever I want to! These hotcakes are awesome!!" she stuffed a huge bite into her mouth.

"But Avery, they're called pancakes.." her brother whispered. Whatever they were, they were long gone in no time.

After breakfast, she decided to enjoy the last day of vacation. It was, of course, the day before she started collage!! And not that that wasn't going to be fun and all, but for now she was warm, happy, full of hotcakes, and under relaxed as she watched an action movie.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LEETLE FRIEND! -BANG BAM BOOM BANG BANG GUNSHOTS BANG GOD DAMNIT!!!!!-"

"Ahh, I love classics." No, wait, she hated them. "This one's the exception to the rule, then!" she happily finished off her popcorn and soda, her huge hunger still there despite her breakfast.

Mid movie, she dozed off. It was about noon when Matthew woke her up.

"Avery? We're almost out of food."

FOOD GONE?

"What happened to it?!" Exclaimed the sleepy American.

"You ate it all." He whispered.

Oh yeah. That was one hell of a midnight snack!! "Could you please buy some more?" he continued quietly. "Mom will let us use the car later, but now we'll just need enough for lunch, eh."

"NO! I don't wanna go!" she complained, "That would take actual effort!!" she curled further into her couch.

He motioned her the family food money card at her. "Doncha know, If you do this, you can buy some burgers...."

She took it right away. "I'll do it." Losing sleep was worth burgers. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I was experimenting on whether you would actually do something out of the kindness of your heart, for once." the Canadian sighed.

Avery pulled her shoes from under the couch. "Nope~." She headed out.

"Good luck." whispered her brother. He looked down, to see that she had forgotten her cell phone. "Aver-" but he cut himself off. She wouldn't hear him now. She barely heard him speak when he tried.

~(Back to Avery...)~

The shoes themselves were Vans. She was wearing a plain white tee shirt, shorts that were short, but not to the point of short shorts, and a bomber jacket that said 50 on the back.

Avery was a shortish person. She was American through and through! She was a busty, popular, happy, smart girl! Well, at least that's what she would say if you asked her about herself....

Despite the fact that her recent escapades haven't gone over so well, everyone said that collage would be better.

She was standing at a stoplight before she crossed the street. There were barely any people out today, so sidewalk traveling was easy. There was a man reading a newspaper to her immediate left, and that was it.

He was wearing a tannish hat that was big enough to cover his face, a trench coat, and... oh wait! The lights green now~! No need to pay any more attention to the handsome stranger. She thought everyone had passed by that needed to, and forgot to look both ways.

* * *

(Switch to Arthur's pov~)

But what Avery didn't notice was a speeder headed directly for her. The man noticed it though. His eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen. "WATCH OUT!!" he screamed, running into the road, and grabbing the girl, pulling her to the safety of the other side of the road with him. He watched the speeder go by from his safe place on the sidewalk, as mental images of what might've happened flashed before his eyes.

"What the hell?" the girl said. He looked at her eyes, which were as blue as the sky. They were laced with confusion. "Wait.. was I almost run over?"

He nodded his head slowly.

She plopped on the ground softly. Then he saw her start to shake. "Why does this keep happening..." she said to what he thought was herself.

"Miss?" he asked. She looked up, those eyes were now full of tears. Goddamnit. He couldn't turn away from a crying girl. He handed her his handkerchief. "Please dry your eyes. What exactly is happening here?" she blew her nose in the kerchief, and offered it back to him. "No thank you." he responded.

"Well, how about I tell you over lunch? I haven't eaten anything yet..." she seemed to be getting back to normal.

Arthur needed to get out, before he became attached to this girl. "Well, I have an important meeting I must go to, but-"

Tears looked like they were about to threaten her eyes again. Arthur felt weird. Even though he just met this girl, he didn't want to see her sad. He sighed. "But it can be put off until later. Now let's get some lunch."

The girl brightened. "Yay!!" then she pulled out a card. "I'll treat you to something~"

And that was how he, Arthur Kirkland, was seen at McDonalds. "I'll have... five coffees, four sodas, twelve big Macs, thirty regular burgers, forty large fries, seventeen of your apple pies... and one sundae."

The worker was stunned. He was working furiously to put in all of the orders.

She turned to Arthur. "What would you like?" His mouth was gaping. "How.. what.. so much food?"

"Yeah!" she responded happily. "Now, order?"

"I'll have a coffee, a small serving of chips, and a chicken sandwich." he responded after a minute of analyzing the menu.

"Pfft. Wimp." she handed the poor man the card. "We'll sit there." she said, pointing to a booth.

They sat across from each other. "What's your name?" she asked.

Oh yes, he still hadn't told her. "I am Arthur." he held out his hand to her. "Who are you?"

"Who am I???? I'm Avery Jones! The American counterpart of my (Candaian) twin brother! The amazing! The beautiful! The awesome! THE HEROINE!!" she stood, posed on the table. (With one foot on the table, and her hands on her hips.)

'And spacious, attentionwise...' thought Arthur.

"Like, here's your order, ma'am and guy." a blonde girl said. No. Not a girl, a man in a skirt??

"We're sorry for the wait!" a real girl said. She had long, wavy brown hair and was only a little shorter than the... guy. They were both holding a huge tray.

"Liet! Feliks!" said the girl as she picked the tray out of their arms and gave the taller people bone-crushing hugs. "I know I'll see you tomorrow, but it's been ages!!"

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well."

"We better, like, leave you now. Your man is looking at me like he wants me." Feliks said.

He blushed, standing. "I am not! I do not! And I'm not her man!" he said this very loudly.

Avery patted him on the back. "Nah, he's just some guy that saved me from a horrible accident."

"Again?" said Victoria worriedly. "You seriously need to like, get that little problem fixed."

"We'll talk about this later!" said Victoria.

And they left, Feliks having to be dragged away by Victoria.

They ate quietly for a good part of the meal. And by quietly, Arthur meant that he was eating quietly, there was no talking, and that girl was stuffing down hamburgers like there was no tomorrow.

"Really now, are you going to eat all of this now?" Arthur finally said. He was barely halfway done with his sandwich, and she had already eaten all of her chips along with all of the big Mac's. She drank all of her sodas, and all but one of her coffees.

"Nope! But not because I couldn't, cuz I could, but because I have to get home!" she managed to stuff all of her remaining burgers in a single bag.

"I'm walking you home then." said Arthur.

"My, such a gentleman." She winked. "You better promise to protect me, okay?" She grabbed onto his arm, then she headed out the door.

Arthur didn't even pretend to know what she was talking about as he walked her to her home. Avery was talking far too fast for any normal person to hear.

Finally, she stopped in front of a nice looking house. She turned to him, and once again, he saw the full extent of how deep those blue eyes were behind her rimmed glasses.

She took him in a bone crushing hug, that made him blush. "Thank you for taking care of me today, Arthur. I hope that we'll meet again soon, ok?"

He rustled her hair. "Of course, twat."

"And if we do, you'll protect me if anything happens, right?" she said innocently.

"...Yes. If that will make you happy."

She ran into her house, and waved one last time before disappearing.

Francine would have his head for being late....

But it was worth it to help that poor girl.

* * *

**You can Google it. Avery is a female spinoff of the name Alfred. Emily just doesn't fit this girl.**

**The guy, cross dresser, is Poland, Feliks. The girl, Victoria, is a gender-bent Lithuanian. I think I did those characters personalities pretty well, but any help is loved~**

**This is the first two chapters of this story combined. They just seemed too short on their own...**

**Avery: Hello! This is the heroine, may I take your order?**

**Me: What she means is that I'm taking one-shot requests from readers.**

**Avery: That's what I said!! -eats burger-**

**Matthew: Well, If anyone thinks of anything, review or PM her.**

**Kumajiro: Who? **

**(b ^ -^)b**

**Reviews keep me full and focused. They also tell me that you don't want me to trash this story. (Story alerts are ok...)**


	2. New Faces

**Ludivine = Fem-Germany**

**(Luddy, West = Fem-Germany nicknames.)**

**Gillian = Fem-Prussia**

**Francine = Fem-France**

**Antonia = Fem-Spain**

**Elizabeth: Fem-Germania **

**(Fem-Germany's pov)**

* * *

The first day of school will always suck, no matter where you live or come from.

Paying thousands of dollars to go to school sucked.

Being groped by your brothers friends, who were also girls, sucked.

"Francine!! Please let go of me, before I have to make you let go." said Ludivine, irritated.

"Ah, but why should I? You are so very graspable~" Francine said, going in for another grope.

"I have military training. I am willing to use it for self defense." she said, but it had no effect, because Francine continued to grope her.

"Gillian, I don't want to hurt her! Please get it off of me!" pleaded Ludivine to her sister.

"Francine, a teacher shouldn't act like that." said Gillian, tutting. She yanked Francine off of Ludivine and threw her to Antonia. "AWESOME SWITCHEROO!"

Francine grinned pervertedly. "This will do just as well." Then she started groping Antonia.

_Mein gott_, why were her _schwester_'s friends such perverts?! And she didn't even want to know what vicinity of perversion her sister dwelled in...

"Gillian, I have to go now, I'll be late..." said Ludivine, sighing.

Gillian only laughed. "I'm a teacher, West!! I can pardon you from your little situation." she smirked. "So who is it?"

'How did she become a teacher, again?' thought Ludivine, looking at her schedule for a minute. "I have a Mr. Kirkland."

Gillian paled, if that was possible for an albino. "Go!! Hurry to his class!! I can't save you from mister stick-up-his-ass!" Gillian started pushing on her back.

Ludivine went down the hallway, pushed on by her _schwester's_ words. But she turned, calling back, "Why do you call me West?" But Gillian and company already disappeared. Oh well..

She began walking down the hallway, and after seeing no one else after a good ten minutes, she figured that she became lost. She sighed again.

'Why am I so unlucky??....' she thought to herself.

**THUNPK**

"VE?!" She hit something, and then that something fell over.

She hadn't noticed that she had been speed walking down the hallways, nor that she was coming fast on a man that was just as confused as she was. And now she was on top of him in an awkward position.

She was up like a flash. She reached up a hand to help him up, and he accepted. She just knew she was blushing...

"Thank you" said the man politely. Then he looked at her, "Ve~, are you lost, _signora graziosa_? " (Pretty lady) said the man, who was now looking at her with wide brown eyes. His hair was nearly the same shade of brown as his eyes, and he was at least eight inches taller than her. And was that... a lone curl of hair?

How do you even get a curl to look like that???

I'll try to find that out later, she thought to herself. For now...

"Yes." she said firmly. She didn't mean for her voice to be that way, but that's how it turned out. "Do you know where a Mr.-"

"You're scary!! Don't hurt me!!!!" he said, looking to be nearly on the brink of tears. What did she do? She was only talking... Then he cleared himself up a little after a second, peeking through an open eye, saying, "I'm Feliciano! What's your name, Ve~?" he held out a hand.

What was he, bipolar?

She shook it, and tried to soften her voice. "I'm Ludivine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Feliciano." she smiled, it being as soft as her voice.

Then he smiled, dazzlingly. "Ve~, you're so pretty when you smile!! " She blushed hard, looking down.

What, was there some kind of sun behind him!? Is that why he was so... shiny? She looked around his shoulder to make sure...

"Is the monkey on my back again?" he asked, trying to look at his back but instead going in circles. He did this for a minute, and then she laughed. He stopped abruptly, then held his hands out for balance. "Ve... I'm dizzy now..." he started wobbling away.

She grabbed his wrist, "Wait!! I need to find a Mr. Kirkland. He's a teacher. I'm lost, do you know where he is?" she said quickly.

He looked at her, smiling. "Why didn't you say so, Doitsu? That's where I'm going. Follow me~!"

He ran into a wall.

Ludivine followed him after a brief recovery crying session, knowing this was going to be a long day....

* * *

(Antonia's pov)

Antonia on the other hand, was the one that silently suggested that they disperse quickly while Ludivine was distracted.

Everyone went to their prospective classrooms, and Antonia was heading down the hallway to her own when she saw a student. At least.. she thought he was a student...

He had dark hair, was taller than her. He was thin, and seemed to be scowling. He seemed to be lost, and so she decided to help him. She was a teacher after all.

"¡Hola, niño pequeño! ¿Qué usted está haciendo, apenas colocándose allí? " (Hello little boy! What are you doing, just standing there?)

Oops... she was speaking in Spanish, so he might not understand. It may be best to rephrase.. "Hello li-"

"I'm not little, dammit!!" he snapped back, sending her a devil's glare. My, were his eyes made of daggers?

She started tearing up. "I'm so sorry!! What is your name, then?" he seemed really surprised by something, and he started blushing as he started to speak again.

"I'm Lovino. Who the fuck are you?" Ah, so he was spicy. Maybe a treat would calm him down..

Antonia smiled, replying, "I'm Antonia! Would you like a snack?" she held out a big, ripe, juicy tomato. "I grow these myself, and I usually have more than I can eat. I hate seeing them go to waste though..."

She noticed that he was string at the tomato, drooling. He snatched it away, and started eating it. "This is.. a very.. good.. tomato!" he said through bites.

Then she noticed his curl.

How could she not have noticed it before?

It was just sitting there, wobbling curled unnaturally... how?

She reached up and toughed it, yanking it slightly.

He started fidgeting. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT, BASTARD!!" he yelled, after just having finished the tomato. People gave him strange stares.

Antonia looked up and saw the boy was blushing. "We better get you to a nurse!" she exclaimed, taking hold of his arm.

"Wha? Ho-wha!!!?" he was protesting. She didn't notice that she was digging his arm into her chest, making him blush even more.

"You must be sick, Lovi!! Can I call you Lovi?" The Spaniard rambled on, befuddling the poor Italian. "You must be sick, Lovi..." She reached up and touched his forehead, brushing the curl again. "Chigi?....!!!!!"

Aww~, so cute!!

They reached the nurses office.

He glared at her."Stop it!!"

"I'm just trying to help, Lovi!" she said, looking down.

"You don't even know me!! Nothing's wrong with me, so you can just-" he stopped. She started crying.

"Hey, don't cry now. I'm sorry for yelling." She looked up, completely ok.

"So you won't yell anymore? I don't like yelling..." she looked out the window.

"I promise not to yell at you anymore, then." He blushed again, but looked at Antonia. "Would you like to... mumbleumbleargham?"

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

She truly didn't. She wasn't trying to make fun of him.

"Would you go on a date with me?" he said. She looked at him. And then smiled.

"Okay!!! How about tomato picking on Saturday? I know this great place~!" he looked really happy when she accepted. And she wanted him to be happy, even though they just met.

"R-really?.. I mean, okay then!! " he stood, and tried walking away, but Antonia held fast to his arm.

"Assembly? Surely you weren't going to skip it, were you?" she looked at him disapprovingly.

"No..."

"Then let's go!!" she led him away, sighing.

* * *

"Feli, we came all the way her, but I forgot about assembly..." Ludivine said, sighing.

"Ve~?" responded the Italian, following her as she walked that way.

* * *

media(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)image(slash)Fem-Germany%20Hetalia%20pictures(slash)Genrou-chan(slash)Axis%20Powers%20Hetalia%20-%20Nyotalia(slash)femGermany7(dot)jpg

**That is a link to the inspiration of Fem-Germany.**

**schwester= sister. all other translations are next to sentences.**

**If you don't know what Mein Gott means then just leave my story forever. NOW!! (my god)**

**By the way, I love Prussia's song Mein Gott~ I listened to is during this entire chapter.**

**Feli didn't get taller, Fem-Germany just got shorter. :3**

**And Ludivine is a French/female version of the name Ludwig, but does it matter?**

**I need help!!**

**How do you write Germany, N. Italy, S. Italy, and Spain? I fail at all of them...**

**Well, I'd like to thank my awesome beta, AmberxLion26, for moral support, ideas, editing, and other beta-y qualities. x3**

**And as for reviews, thank you to AmberxLion26, IRuleEverything101, Kirlia, TheCanadianConspiracy, Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink, Llamas Myspace and Spam, and hikouki kumo. You guys rule, and are awesome!**

**I'd like to thank any readers. My apologies for the wait!!**

**Sadly, I might not update this one that much until I'm done with Another Gakuen Hetalia. Or I'll update this one and not that one. I can only do one seriose story at a time... **

**What would YOU name a fem-Germania?**

**(**^** ' -' **^**)**

**If you enjoyed, please review. They make me update so much faster! **

**And I'd like to advertize the story 'Behind Dieing Eyes' by the awesome PrussianMongrel! It's a story that involves Russia, during the time when he was breaking up into itself. It's a really good read, and it doesn't have as many readers as it deserves. Please read it if you enjoy my works!!**


	3. Assembly and ties

**Elizabeth = Fem-Germania**

**Roman = Roman Empire**

**(Roma, Eli = I might use it as nicknames between them)**

* * *

**(Fem-Germania's pov)**

He was so annoying.

Elizabeth was dressed in a plain black pencil skirt with a green blouse. Her hair was down, save for one braid.

Roman was dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt. His hair was unkempt and had variase curls sticking out of his head, defying gravity and logic. He also had pervert stubble growing on his chin.

"Hello, to all of my new wonderful students!! How are we all today?" Roman happily questioned.

His spawn was so annoying.

"Ve, I'm doing fine, papa!!" said Feli.

He needs to welcome all of the students, not his child...

"Was that my little Feli?? I want to talk to you after the assembly!!"

"Headmaster. What about the rest of the students?" Elizabeth said, sighing.

"Eli, we really don't need to talk to everyone else. They know that this school is their home now." he smiled. "WELCOME, CHILDREN!!"

Facepalm.

Stupid Roman...

She karate chopped his head, making him fall over. Then she took over his place at the microphone.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, students. We are the co-Headmasters. I welcome you to our collage. Gillian, don't you dare try that."

Students looked around, finally seeing an albino girl a foot away from a fire alarm. She backed away slowly...

"I want you all to work your hardest this year at collage." She gave the same speech every year. "And furthermore, I personally will deal with troublemakers."

The crowd shivered in unison.

Roma stood, clutching his head."Eli, no need to scare them!! They feel like you're going to beat the living shit out of them."

One, two to the gut.

Tears fell out of his eyes. "Waughhh!! You're so mean, Eli." he hugged her around the waist. "Why not cut loose a bit and come drinking with me??"

This was all happening in front of the entire student population.

"Because, Roman, we both have work to do. And you're work is in a giant pile..." she sighed again, and threw Roman over her shoulder onto the ground, and he landed on his back. "Undone."

"Ow.... Students!! Get Eli to be nicer to me and go drinking with me... BY VOTING FOR IT IN NEXT WEEKS POLL!!" he stood, now ignoring the pain. "That's right, you decide my fate!!"

Elizabeth sighed again. "Baka. Let the students go now. You've wasted their time long enough." She grabbed the principle by the collar and dragged him away as he threw kissed to the audience.

Everyone left, and they headed back to their office.

Yes, they shared an office. She had no idea why, since the school was huge. Probably Roman's doing...

It's not that she didn't want to go to a bar with Roman, but she made a promise to her best friend (besides Roman).

To his late wife.

* * *

(Fem-Prussia's pov)

"_Gutenmorgen, Kategorie!_" Gillian said, looking at the students.

"I'm your awesome German teacher, Mrs. Beilschmidt!!" her students stood stock still, as an Albino ran rampet in their class. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!!! We're all people here!"

A student spoke up. "Ma'am-"

"Even though I'm a smarter people since I've been teaching for a while now and passed my horrible collage years."

The same student spoke up. "But, ma'am, you-"

"But don't ask me questions about my bra size."

Universal sweatdrop.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, cuz I'm not, they're actually pretty big. Not that I'm bragging.."

Somewhere in the school, Lilli was feeling for a non-existent chest.

The student tried again. "Ma'am, please listen, this is-"

"Pfft. Why am I telling you this anyways? What was your question, kid?"

A woman's voice came from behind her. "This is MY French class. Not YOUR German class." Gillian looked behind her, and saw a very angry blonde.

She turned to one student in particular and walked over to him."And you were completely ignoring Mattiew.. " She patted his head, avoiding the curl.

Gillian looked at him. "I wasn't ignoring him, I just wasn't done speaking my awesome!!" She also went over to the kid.

She looked at his face for a good minute.

He started blushing, not really wanting all of the attention.

She smiled, red eyes holding a determined look. "How would you like to learn German, kid?"

He started blushing harder.

"I'm all right where I am. I know French, and I wanted at least one easy class..." he practically whispered. The students who were far away had to strain to hear.

"Nope~!! Since you already know French, you're learning German!!" she grabbed him by the arm, taking him from his table. He barely had time to grab his things.

"W-why?" he said, looking forlornly at the class as he was dragged out.

"Because you're pretty interesting, kid." She looked back at him and smirked.

He blushed even harder.

Gillian turned away, and smiled to herself. 'He's so cute~! I may have to steal him from Frannie!! Not that she would mind!'

* * *

(England's pov)

Arthur looked around the room. He saw many new faces, a few old ones, and.... by George. Was that...

"Artie!! I have your class first!! What do you think about that?"

Avery. That was her name.

He looked at the class, which was secretly eavesdropping. He pulled her out of the room, far enough into the hallway that no one would be able to listen through the door.

"I think that you either need to call me Mr. Kirkland, or teacher."

She winked. "I see! So we don't draw attention to ourselves!!!"

Wait, does that mean he has responsibility for her now?

She gave him a puppy dog face. "Wait, you're still helping me, aren't you?"

He sighed. Damn gentleman's code.

He patted her head. "I guess I'm stuck with you."

She smiled. "Yay~!! Now I have to find my friends, bye!!"

She ran off into the class. He followed smiling.

What am I in for...?

* * *

**I tried to make Fem-Germania's outfit a sorta knockoff of what the he would wear.**

**FAIL!!**

**I tried to make Gillian funny. I apologize if she isn't.**

**I have sudden inspiration to write this story.**

**Update's might be frequent if there are more *COUGH* Reviews *COUGH*.**

( ^ J ^)

**Behold!!**

**Russia smily!!**

**My newest invention...**

**Not much else to say but STAY AWESOME!**

**(REVIEW!)**

**V**


	4. Chase

**A year and two months? REALLY? |D  
My condolences, awesome readers..  
I blame school; and don't own Hetalia.**

**Pardon the crap?**

* * *

"Hallo..? Vargas.."

The man had started off at a jog, but they were now up to a full-on sprint through the hallways.

"Listen: please stop.."

Ludivine tried her best to keep up. The Italian had a grip on her arm that wouldn't relent, even her tugging at full strength. Not only was this shirt getting stretched, but her dignity was in jeopardy.

"STOP!" She shouted, his reaction (of nothing) showing that she hadn't been heard.

Breathing in deeply, she took a quicker sprint until she stood beside him, grappled onto his throat, and threw the Italian to the ground. Catching her breath, she pointed, a warning glare in her eyes, but her breath lost.

Covering his face, Feliciano repeated, "I'M SORRY!", voice ringing throughout the hallway.

Kicking him might shut him up, the blonde thought, but would most likely make him louder than ever. So, with a sigh, she crouched down to his level. "Listen to when people talk, Vargas. You might learn a few things."

"Feliciano."

"Hm?"

The amber-eyed boy sat up, smiling. "I'm called Feliciano. Vargas is too formal, Ludivine."

"We've only just met, Vargas. What reason do you have to call me by my first name?" Ludivine said, threat obvious in her tone.

"Because," Feliciano quietly said, " You seem nice; I like you. We should be friends!"

The German blushed, scowling. "Friends.."

"Si!" Reaching up, Feliciano pulled Ludivine's face down, planting a kiss on the left cheek.

Which resulted in him getting slapped. The German fell flat on her hindquarters, scooting back, quickly.

Each held their cheek; the boy, frowning, tears blipping in his eyes, and the girl, frowning, so as to hide her prominent redness. Thank gott, she prayed, that it hadn't landed on her lips.

"Now that was a bit much, don't you think?" Boomed a loud voice, causing the blonde to turn. To her surprise, it was the principle; in all of his curly-haired glory, he helped the lecher up, smiling. "It was only a friendly greeting, my girl. Adele, say something to calm her."

Fuck.

Looking up, Ludivine saw none other than her mother- the blonde, sharp-eyed woman who had raised her as strictly as possible so that she wouldn't turn out like Gillian- step from behind the principle. Standing, she saluted, putting on a serious face.

"At ease, Ludivine."

Meanwhile, the two brunets were chatting.

"Quite the catch.."

"Isn't she beautiful~?"

"Just like her mother, the child has Germanic beauty."

"Si~~"

"Although I would like to add that her.. 'tracks of land' were inherited form the father's side.."

"How would you know that, ve...?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"VE?"

"Talk about my child as though she were not here," the vice-principle threatened, "and I will allow her to maim you AND your troublesome brood."

Looking the two over, the younger blonde saw the resemblance they shared. Honestly, she wondered why she hadn't thought of it in the first place... but the obvious was usually the hardest thing to spot. But the German played along with her mother's words, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

The eldest Vargas patted his son's shoulder, backing up. "Well.. yes.. but you see, Adaliez, that if she hurt me, she would be suspended..."

"I'm sure that if you actually did what you said you would, I wouldn't be here. And those papers on your desk would be signed.." The blonde hinted.

"Just as well." Ignored the principle, striding over to Ludivine. "My dear child, I am Crispinus Vargas. Your mother and I have been associates for many a year, and I-"

"Papa, we should leave~," Feliciano hugged the German, pulling her away from his parental figure's grabby hands. "Mister Kirkland will yell at us if we're late on the first day!"

"Of course, of course!" Crispinus laughed, walking down the hall. "We'd best be on our way, Adaliez, these children have better things to do with their time than talk to us old-timers~"

"Call me Adele again. Just see what happens."

They watched the duo leave, Ludivine, feeling a little star-struck.

"He's my daddy. He makes everyone feel a little happier, ve."

Until she was reminded of the nuisance still gripping her. Pushing him away, the blonde took off.

Bounding alongside her, Feliciano didn't say a word for a minute- a full minute! It must have been a record, in her brief experience with the man.

"Ludivine, you'll be my friend, right?"

Said blonde shot him a strange look, pausing a step.

"You never said you would be, and I'm not the surest when it comes to reading people. Someone told me that this 'Atmosphere' book might help, but I could only find stuff about Space~" The Italian made a strange, ve-ing noise again. "But! But! Are you? Will you?"

Ludivine shook her head, sighing. "I can't really say no to you, can I..?"

"Nope~"

"I have no choice, then. I'm your.."

"My what~?"

"... friend.."

"Is that a bad thing, bella~?"

"No.. I'm just not used to.." She swallowed, "friends.."

"Then I'll teach you! And I'll let you meet all of the nice people that I like lots~"

The Italian hummed, bouncing ahead of her.

It gave Ludivine time to consider things. How she had met this man. How she had been seemingly forced into a friendship with him. How she really didn't think this was a bad thing... and how strange that was for her.

How she felt, deep inside, that knowing this man would bring her trouble unlike most others she had seen in her once-peaceful life.

Grabbing her hand, the warmth of his palm jumbled her thoughts.

* * *

**Good news, everybody! I have yet to give up on this story!**  
**Also, that'll never happen. :3**  
**Pardon any confusion, but I have yet to go to the first few chapters and edit them; Adaliez is Fem-Germania, and Crispinus is Rome. **  
**I might get to it. = _=**  
**Anyway, school's been out- it'll actually be back in, soon- and if the feedback is good enough, I'll try to dig through my memory and update this baby. :33**  
**Thank you very much for reading; ABDH out.**


End file.
